Malec 1x13 Missing Scene
by neversleepingalwaysdreaming
Summary: Bits of 1x13 from Magnus' POV. How did Camille smell Alec on Magnus when he had obviously showered and changed? And how did Valentine's men capture the HIGH WARLOCK AND BROOKLYN AND ONE OF THE BEST SHADOWHUNTERS unless they were preoccupied with something. Its just fluff, essentially. Summaries are hard, just trust me on this one.
_**This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy regardless :)**_

" _You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it"_

Alec's face, his smile and the determination on his face before he kissed Magnus entered Magnus' mind and he turned away slightly from Camille.

"Or do you think you already have?" Camille circled Magnus until she was standing behind him and he heard her inhale, twice, curiously. "Angel blood"

Now Magnus wished he hadn't seen Alec earlier today, maybe his scent wouldn't have been so noticeable on Magnus.

 **Earlier that day**

"Alexander" Magnus said as he opened his door, smiling widely. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Not that I'm disappointed. Did you figure out who stole the cup?"

"Yes" Alec breathed, stepping into Magnus' loft. "It was Hodge. We found him, but then Jace took off and Luke's out looking for them, Clary and Izzy are trying to get the book and I just- I wanted to see you"

Magnus was slightly taken back by the bluntness of his statement- _I just wanted to see you_ – but recovered quickly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have to get back out there shortly, so let's not waste any time doing nothing when we could be doing something more interesting" Magnus grinned, pulling Alec closer to him.

Alec let out a soft chuckle and wrapped him arms around Magnus' waist before leaning down and covering Magnus' lips with his own. Magnus let Alec set the pace, he was awfully new to this after all.

They had only shared one kiss since the wedding, which was when Magnus left the institute. Alec had grinned when they parted from that kiss, stating that _I can do that whenever I want now_ , though part of it was a question, and Magnus had grinned back and said _whenever you want, you won't hear complaints from me_.

Alec seemed determined to cover every inch of Magnus' body with his own. Alec backed Magnus up to the closest wall, crowding him against it. The action seemed protective and possessive all at once. It made Magnus' head spin in a way it hadn't in over a century.

To Magnus, this one kiss from Alec, was better than all other kisses he had every received from any other lover.

 _This_ , Magnus thought, _is exactly what I want_ , and so Magnus let himself be consumed by the beautiful Shadowhunter standing in front of him. Then Alec moved his mouth to Magnus' neck- he was more possessive than Magnus had anticipated- and Magnus let out a small moan when Alec bit down. _Alexander_ he thought in absolute bliss.

Magnus was ripped from his memory when Camille turned him around with vampire speed, pressing her lips to his. Once Magnus comprehended what had happened, he pushed her away, repulsed. When he looked to the side he saw both of the Lightwood siblings.

He ripped his hands away from where they were on Camille's arms.

"Well this is… awkward" he stated without thinking.

"Where's the book?" Alec asked, his voice controlled.

"It's… complicated" Magnus said, desperately hoping that Alec would understand that Camille kissed _him_.

"Clearly" Alec said, his voice calm. Like the calm before the storm and Magnus went from _slightly panicked but I can fix this_ to _**extremely**_ _panicked, how quickly can I kill Camille, how do I fix this_ _ **now?**_ He swallowed nervously.

As Magnus tried to explain that Camille would give them the book, almost getting his nerve back, darling Isabelle just had to make it _worse_ by saying;

"And her freedom required a lip-lock?"

Magnus lifted his ringed finger at her, stopping her, pleading with her, begging her, to be quiet and stop making it worse.

As Camille talked, Magnus watched Alec, twirling his finger by his head then pointing to Camille in a _she is crazy_ gesture. Alec didn't even smile, just turned to her.

And then Camille just had to meddle some more. Throwing in the immortal/mortal issue, claiming that Alec would have 20 or so years before he became bald, _like that would destroy the beauty of his heart_.

"I don't have time for this" Alec said eventually. "Where's Clary?"

Magnus didn't think he could speak so he gestured with his finger, pointing behind him, wondering how he became so awkward around Alec.

Magnus needed to do something. Camille broke his heart 138 years ago, he wasn't going to let her be the reason it broke again.

Magnus was planning what to say and how to get Alec alone all the way to Camille's apartment. Therefore, when Alec suggested checking the perimeter, Magnus jumped at the chance to join him. Part of Magnus expected Alec to tell him to piss off and stay behind, but thankfully, there was no objection from the Shadowhunter.

They walked in silence for a while, Alec's calm attitude had Magnus' nerves on end.

"Alexander- Alec, before you say anything, Camille and I dated a long time ago and-"

"I don't want to talk about Camille, Magnus" Alec interrupted, stopping short and turning to face Magnus. There was something familiar in the look in his eyes, but Magnus couldn't place what it was.

At least, until Magnus was pushed up against the wall, his arms above his head. That's when Magnus recognised it- it was the look Magnus had only seem a few times before, a possessive look.

They hadn't even been dating for two days, if you could even call their relationship _dating_ , they hadn't put a label to it yet. Never the less, they hadn't been a _thing_ that long and Alec had already shown how possessive he could be. Magnus wondered if the possessiveness came from never being in a relationship before or whether it had always been there and Magnus had just never realised.

Alec kissed Magnus then, desperate and possessive and passionate. This wasn't like their previous kisses, this wasn't a kiss of strictly romance, but of dominance, a statement that Magnus was Alec's. Magnus had no argument, and simply kissed back with all he had. It was open mouthed and messy, Alec was unpractised but unwilling to let Magnus take over. When Alec suddenly pushed his tongue into Magnus' mouth, Magnus made a surprised noise, which quickly turned into a breathy moan.

Alec's hands moved from where they were pinning Magnus against the wall into Magnus' hair, running through, tugging on some of the strands, bringing out more of a moan from Magnus. Magnus grabbed at Alec, his hands going to his waist, pulling Alec impossible closer, until not one part of them didn't touch. Magnus felt his eyes flutter closed and he simply gave up everything he had for Alec, like he always would.

So when all of a sudden, Alec was out of his space and too far away to reach, Magnus was left dazed and just as he opened his eyes, a blade was at his throat, specifically, a seraph blade. He looked up and saw that Alec also had a seraph blade pressed against his throat. _Valentine's men_.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to review if you liked it, its greatly appreciated.**

 **Tumblr: fanfictionisthekeytothesoul**

 **AO3: Neversleepingalwaysdreaming**

 **: Neversleepingalwaysdreaming**


End file.
